


Let's Be Unpredictable.

by imaginativefantasties



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Cute, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, I don't know what else to tag, Kink, Kinks, Kissing, Little bit of smut, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Porn, Random - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Terrible writing, Tour Bus Sex, a lot of smut with sexy boys, all of them calling you baby girl, all of them calling you sexy, ashton calling you kitten, basically it's gonna be porn, basically porn with barely no plot, but it's good, calum and ashton kissing, calum calling you baby, cuddly calum, cute 5sos, cutie calum, enjoy, i had this idea, i like tagging thigns, in later chapters anyways, just a bit silly really, luke calling you beautiful, michael calling you cutie, working for 5sos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little idea I had... Basically you work for 5sos and end up having sex with them all for the fun of it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You'll Fit In Perfectly.

## Let’s Be Unpredictable. (4/4) Chapter One: You’ll Fit In Perfectly.

 

 

**Title: Let’s Be Unpredictable**

**Chapter: One.**

**Warnings:**

  * **_Ashton and Luke kissing (Dare)_**
  * **_Kissy Calum._**



**Author: Me!**

**Words: 1,198.**

“I’m sure you’ll fit in perfectly Y/N” My new boss said to me. I smiled sweetly at him.

“Now what do you think you’re best skill is?” He asks, didn’t he watch my CV? I did say what I did best in that video.

“I would say sound sir” I answer nicely. “Okay, that’s wonderful. But for the first few weeks, of course you’ll be a runner. You need to build up from the start” He smiles leading me into a room.

“This is the main green room; everyone goes here on their break. It’s a nice place to relax and grab a free coffee.” He explained.

“Would you like to meet the band you will be assisting?” My boss asked. “Of course” I answered, trying not to roll my eyes.

“Good. They are called 5 Seconds Of Summer; you will be setting their instruments up, bringing them drinks, or food. Assisting their every need”

I nodded and followed him into another door. In this new room, there was a drum kit set up, with three guitars on their stands.

“Boys hello!” My new boss said to the four boys sitting in the room. My mouth dropped a little when I saw them. They were bloody gorgeous.

“This is your new assistant, she will be here for your every need”

“Thanks George!” The dark haired boy said, I guess my boss’ name is George. “I’ll leave you here then” He said, eyeing me. And then he left the room.

“Hello! I’m Calum” The same dark haired boy smiled at me, shaking my small hand with his enormous one.

“Hi” I chirped “I’m Y/N”

The three other boys said their names; Luke, Michael and Ashton.

They were so hot.

“So you’re our assistant” Michael smirks. I nod “Yes, you were listening to George right?”

“Oooo! She’s sassy! I like that in a girl” Calum winks at me. I blush and roll my eyes. “Is there anything I can get you then? Because obviously I’m here to fulfil you’re every desire” I said, dragging the word desire.

“Erm, well maybe you could…”Luke started. “I can’t think of anything”

“Maybe she can come to the tour bus and play games with us” Michael grinned. I nodded and jumped up.

“I’m okay with that. But don’t you have work to do?” I asked, Ashton shook his head and grabbed my hand, the five of us rushing out the studio.

The tour bus was huge. It was red and had a huge picture of each of the boys along each side. We climbed onto the bus and started playing an intense game of Fifa.

Though Ashton and I were not that interested, so we turned away from the TV and began our own game of Truth or Dare.

“Truth!” I giggle. “Okay, have you got a boyfriend?” Ashton asks, the other boy’s heads turned to look at us.

“Nope. I don’t really like relationships” I answer, causing them to smile at me.

“Dare” Ashton grins. “I dare you too…erm… kiss Luke” I smirked. Thinking it would be a huge deal for them, to kiss another guy. But Ashton shuffled over to Luke and took his lips with no hesitation. They both pulled away, breathing slightly heavier.

“I chose truth” I said, smiling. Ashton groaned “You have to pick dare sometimes!”

“Maybe after this one Irwin”

Ashton  stayed quiet for a while, obviously thinking of a question to ask me…

“Who do you think is the hottest out of us four?” He asks, folding his arms. The game of Fifa had ended now, Calum, Luke and Michael were sitting with us, watching me, and waiting for an answer.

“I don’t know” I answered looking at the four of them. “You’re all extremely hot. To be honest I’d fuck you all” I joked, a small yawn erupting from my lips.

“Are you tired?” Luke asks, I nod. “Would you like to go to your bunk?”

“Bunk?” I questioned. The boys nodded. “We’re going on tour. We need our assistant. George said your parents dropped off your bags” Michael grinned.

I nodded “Okay, well can you show me to my bunk please?” I asked, all four of them jumping up.

“I can show her!” Calum grins. Michael, Luke and Ashton sit down with a huff. Calum pressed the button to open the slide door and walked through, I followed and the door closed behind me.

“What bunk would you like?” Calum asked, he then showed me everyone else’s bunk. They all slept on the top bunks and luckily there was another spare top bunk. Opposite Ashton’s bunk.

“Think you’ll be alright in here alone, or do you need a cuddle to keep you safe?” Calum smirked, moving a slight bit closer to me.

“Mmm I don’t know, maybe I should call Luke, or Michael” I smirked. Calum grinned and glared at me.

“I’m sure I could keep you safe baby” He whispered into my ear. I shivered and stepped away from him.

“What are you doing?” He asks, watching my hands go to the hem of my shirt.

“Well I don’t exactly want to sleep in my clothes do I Calum” I winked. “You going to turn around?” I ask. “Nope”

I shake my head and laugh. I pulled my shirt over my head, showing off my pain black bra, that was starting to become a little too small over my breasts, as they were slightly popping out. Calum’s eyes were trained on my boobs now.

“Enjoying the view Calum?” I ask, he grins and nods. He steps a little closer.

I move my hands to the trousers, and I slip them off, leaving on my matching black panties.

I climb into my bunk; Calum slapped my arse in the process, causing me to bite my lip.

I laid down, and got comfortable. And then Calum crawled into the bed. “What are you doing Calum?” I ask, he smirks and moves his body on top of mine. I noticed he was only in his boxers now.

“I’m enjoying myself. What about you babe?” He asks, grinding his crotch on to mine. I groaned in pleasure.

“You don’t even know me” I whimpered, Calum’s lips pressed against my neck. “It feels like I’ve known you for ever” He mumbles against my neck.

“I know. Feels like that for me too” I say, moving my hands down his back. Calum bites down on my neck, causing me to let out a squeak.

He looks up, smirking. “You okay love?” I nod “You surprised me with that bite” I say, and another yawn erupts from my lips.

“Your lips are so beautiful love” He whispers, I smirk and lift my head up, connecting his lips with mine.

His lips moved against mine perfectly, our hands moving against each other’s sides, Calum’s hands brushing against my bra whilst my hands brushed against his V line.

His lips left mine, and suddenly he cuddled into my side. “Maybe we can carry this on love. But for now sleep”

“Okay Calum. Goodnight” I say, smiling up to the ceiling of the bunk.

“Good night Y/N” Calum whispers, kissing my neck once more.


	2. That Just Happened!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter. With smuty smut smut. Terrible smut I might add. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Let’s Be Unpredictable
> 
> Chapter: That Just Happened. 
> 
> Warning: SMUT! So this is my first ever ATTEMPT at writing something sexual. It’s terrible, I know. But it’s first time writing it, so I shall need to practice… But it’s not sex; it’s just Calum going down. XD It’s so terrible I might cry XD Have fun reading it :’) x
> 
> Author: Me! 
> 
> Words: 1,061.

I woke up to the hum of the driving bus, and to the soft snores of Calum.   
I moved my body, causing a groan to admit from Calum’s lips. Calum’s body moved, and his fingers slowly brushed against my sides.  
“Morning beautiful” Calum whispered against my neck, leaving a soft trail of kisses.   
“Hi” I replied, causing us to bot giggle quietly. I looked around, seeing that the bunk curtain was closed shut. I smiled to myself and moved my hands along Calum’s naked back; gently digging my nails across is back too.   
Calum let out a soft, breathy moan… “That feels good” His lips re-connect to my neck, more force-full than before. His teeth gently grazed along my neck, making me feel hotter in this small bunk.   
I gasped loudly when he bit down on my neck, sucking slightly. Possibly leaving a mark.   
“Calum” I gasped “The boys”   
“Love, they are asleep” He whispers, his hands dancing towards the back of my bra, his eyes suddenly looked into mind, taking me back slightly. They were so beautiful.   
He was so beautiful.   
“Can I?” He asks, his fingertips tracing a small circle around the clip that un-did my bra. I nodded, nuzzling my head into his neck, kissing him up and down his neck.   
Suddenly my bra popped open, I smiled as Calum pulled the straps over my arms, and then threw the bra to the end of the bunk. Calum’s eyes were trained on my chest, his eyes bulging out at the sight of my fairly average sized boobs.  
“Cal, you can touch” I giggled quietly. He looked up smiling, his tongue poked out from his lips as his hands placed themselves gently on my boobs, we both groaned quietly at the touch… I placed my hands back on Calum’s shoulders, my lips moving against his again.   
Whilst the lower half of my body grinded against his tented boxers, whilst his hands were touching my boobs.   
“Fuck, Calum” I whispered against his lips… I needed more, this wasn’t enough. The burning sensation lower down was becoming too much…   
“Calum, fuck, do something” I hissed, a smirk growing on his lips… “As you wish baby” He whispers, and his hand left my chest and travelled down along my body, his fingertips burning against my skin… His lips met mine again, only this time, it was much gentler. Our lips moved passionately together…   
So passionately that I didn’t feel Calum’s fingers move underneath my underwear, only did I feel it when suddenly his middle finger was rubbing against my throbbing heat. I gasped and dug my nails into his back, my teeth suck into his shoulder, not drawing blood, but hard enough to leave a mark.   
“Feel good baby?” Calum whispers, his breath ghosting on my body… “So good Cal” I replied, I felt Calum’s lips, leave my lips and kiss gently along my jaw line, lightly nipping his way to my collar bone. His thumb began to move against my clit, as his middle finger entered my heat, causing my hips to trust up into his hand.   
Calum chuckled against my skin, his hot, wet tongue trailing down my chest. Calum gently bit at each nipple, causing me to gasp each time, my hands moving into his luscious hair, pushing him lower down on my body, where I needed him.   
He looked up to me, his beautiful, innocent eyes hungrily taking in my whole body. “Remember Y/N, the boys are just out there” He whispers, looking to the curtain which hid us from the three sleeping boys.   
Oh I hope they don’t wake up…   
Calum smirked to me, and winked, and the finally he licked a long strip up my slit, I groaned quietly, taking my arm and placing it in front of my mouth, to try and maybe hide any noises I would make.  
“That’s it baby, keep quiet” Calum whispered against my heat, his warm breath hitting it, driving me crazy. And so his lips found their way to my clit, whilst he inserted another finger into me, he sucked generously on my clit.   
“Fuck Cal” I whispered, my hands still in his hair, keeping him where he was. Calum’s fingers pounded into me, at a speed, and his lips were just pure magic. His free hand was placed on my thigh, making sure I kept my legs wide open for him.   
“Cal” I muttered “M’close”   
I wasn’t that loud during sexual encounters normally, so this was okay, but I felt my edge coming closer and closer as Calum did his work. He started moving faster, another finger was inserted; I let out a loud squeak when I felt the graze of his teeth on my clit.   
There was a groan from outside the curtain, and Calum stopped his movements.  
“Y/N?” Michael’s voice grumbled from outside the curtain. “Yes Michael” I say, trying to sound quiet, I saw Calum smirk, and his lips return to my heat, and his fingers start moving at a faster pace than before.   
“Are you alright?” He asked, sounding concerned “Yeah, I just wacked my elbow on the wall, you can go back to sleep” I answered, fast, but trying to sound normal.   
“Alright” He mumbled and I let out a huge breath. Calum’s never stopped his movements and it was pushing me over the edge.   
“Cal M’com-“ I whispered warning him, but I was stopped by the hit of ultimate pleasure jolting through my body, I gripped Calum’s soft dark hair roughly, pulling it, I moaned into my hand, my legs shock underneath Calum’s touch.   
My body was still shaking, as Calum climbed along my body, his lips wet from my juices. “You taste amazing baby” He whispers. I shake my head and laugh, a little out of breath.   
“Want to get some breakfast love?” He asks, I nod, laughing slightly. “What?” He grins. “That just happened”  
Calum’s lips found mine and they moved together for a short second. “It did, and it can happen many times again…”  
Cal handed me his shirt and I pulled it over my head and I quickly got my underwear back on. Calum stayed in his boxers and we both climbed out from the bunk. Being quiet, we didn’t want to wake the boys. We entered the small tour bus kitchen and settled with sandwiches for breakfast…


	3. "Gimme a kiss first"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Let’s Be Unpredictable  
> Chapter: “Gimmie a kiss first”  
> Warning: Not a lot. Just Lukey being a teasing little penguin.   
> Author: Me!   
> Words: 989  
> A/N: This chapter is a shorter than the others, so sorry about that. And sorry about my terrible writing aswell. XD Enjoy.

My eyes were trained on the two boys, sitting in front of the tour bus TV with their hands gripped tightly on the controllers. Luke and Mikey were playing an intense game of fifa. Whilst Calum, Ashton and I were left to watch.   
I’ve got to admit, I was pretty bored, my eyes kept flicking up to Calum’s, our eyes would meet, and we would smirk at each other, or wink.   
Suddenly I stood up, brushing my hands over my black skinny jeans.   
“It’s lunch time boys, I’m going to get something to eat, want anything?” I asked, seeing as the bus was parked and it only would be for the night, might as well stock up on food for the crew and band.   
“I’ll come with you!” Ashton chirped, I smiled at him and slipped my vans on. “See you in a bit boys” I smiled, making sure my bank card was in my pocket.   
Ashton and I left the bus, first telling their manager where we were going. Ash and I decided to go to the nearest shopping centre; it wasn’t too far away, only a ten minute walk.   
We entered the shop, grabbing a trolley on the way, Ash and I giggled as we ran with the cart, grabbing all the things we thought we might need. (Mostly things you didn’t have to cook)   
“(Y/N) can we get ice cream?” Ashton asks smiling down at me. He was a lot taller than I was. I grinned evilly. “Yes and then we should eat it all before we get back!”  
Ashton chuckled “So Mike, Cal and Lukey get nothing!”   
“Exactly!” I giggled and we high fived, looking right into each other’s eyes. I blushed, and turned away, feeling his eyes following me.   
We grabbed some ice cream, and quickly brought everything, Ashton carried the bags, being the gentleman he is. As we were walking out the centre, I noticed a small group of girls hovering outside, with 5sos T-shirts on.   
“Looks like there are some girls waiting for you Ash” I grin, Ashton’s face lit up, and he rushed over to them, smiling. The girls looked excited and happy, hugging Ashton and taking photos.   
And then they looked at me.   
“Is this your girlfriend Ash?” They asked, Ashton chuckled “No, she’s our assistant, though she’s much more like a friend” He smiled.   
I stayed quiet, just smiling. I felt a little awkward.   
“Anyway ladies, we have ice cream to eat, it was nice meeting you” Ashton grinned, pulling me along with him.   
“Is it weird having girls follow you everywhere?” I asked him, he looked down to me and laughed.   
“We are four teenage boys, it’s a little weird to get used to it, but we love it!” He grins, we knock on the bus door and Calum opens it for us.   
“Hello there” He smiles goofily. Ashton walks in first, taking the food to the kitchen area. I follow him; Calum closes the door, and slaps my arse as we walk into the TV area. I blush and sit down.   
Instead of the Xbox being on, the boys had put a film on. (Frozen – They loved it, so did I, but I wasn’t expecting four teenagers to like Forzen) I snuggled into the chair, ready to watch the film, when suddenly; I was pulled into someone’s lap. I looked up to see Luke. I grinned and poked his nose.   
“What are you doing?” I asked, a little confused. “Cuddling” He answered casually, winking. I shrugged and relaxed into Luke’s touch.   
~#~#~#~  
Half way through the film Luke’s hand moved from my sides to the thighs, it was an innocent move, which I didn’t think too much about… Until he started moving his hands, slowly up and down the insides of my thighs.   
My breath caught, it was a simple act, but it felt good. I looked up to Luke, his beautiful eyes were on the TV, but there was a small smirk on his lips. My breathing had stopped being so regular, and it started becoming faster than usual, and a little louder.   
The movement was too small to be noticed by the boys, plus it was dark, the only light in the room was the TV. Luke’s hand continued to move, up and down, slowly moving closer to my crotch area.   
I was very confused. Firstly, Luke came across so innocent, well I suppose not innocent, the amount of dirty jokes I’ve heard from his mouth in the day I’ve been around them… Basically a lot. Secondly. First Calum with what happened from last night to this morning was odd enough. But now Luke was taking interest, it didn’t make much sense.   
Yet, I didn’t stop it…   
Luke was driving me crazy… But thankfully I was saved; the boy’s manger came through the door, saying the concert for tonight was in an hour. So it was time to leave the bus. Luke’s hands flung away from my thighs, he had a naughty grin on his lips.   
Ashton, Michael and Calum left the room, and the bus, Luke however was blocking the door.   
“Did you enjoy that beautiful?” He asked, smiling. I nodded “Yes Lucas, now come on, you have a concert to perform” I said, trying to sound stern. But it just came out a little flirty or as a joke.   
Luke’s smile turned into a smirk and his eyes darkened a little, something I could watch over and over and forever.   
“Gimmie a kiss first”   
I sucked in a breath and leant forward, slowly. Was I really going to do this? I mean, Calum and I are NOT together. I’m sure that was just a let out for him. Being on tour doesn’t give the boys much girlfriend time…  
My lips met Luke’s for a quick kiss and then they were gone. “Thanks beautiful” He grinned, running off the bus. I laughed breathlessly, following.


	4. “Care To Join Me In The Shower?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter: “Care To Join Me In The Shower?”  
> Warning: Mild smut with Calum, not even that really…  
> Author: Me!  
> Words: 646.  
> A/N: I’m sorry for another short chapter. But I’ve started college and have recently got a job. Sooo I haven’t got time, I wish I had a long train journey to college so I could write on that, but I don’t, I travel 10 minutes. I will try to write more and more I promise. And soon, (Y/N) is going to confront the boys about all this sexy/flirty stuff going on, and then it’s going to get interesting. So I hope you enjoy that. I know I will enjoy writing it. :’) Gosh, I need help. XD Enjoy, and tell me what you think.<3

I watched the boys perform form the side of the stage; they were really amazing, breathtakingly amazing.

I hope I got to watch them perform all the time, because it was something I could really get used too.

  
They looked so passionate, and you could tell they were having fun. It was just lovely to see.  
Once the concert was over, they ran off stage, giving me each a hug. It was kind of gross because they were all sweaty.  
Calum was last to hug me, he placed his hands on my arse, pulling my body close to his.

  
“Care to join me in the shower?” He whispered in my ear, his breath sending shivers down my back. I grinned and nodded.  
Suddenly his hand was in mine and he was dragging me away from the side stage. We rushed into his dressing room, the boys were not there. Meaning they had either gone back to the bus or gone to get something to eat first.

  
Calum rushed into the shower room, and locked the door. He quickly pushed me against the door, his lips were on mine, and his hands were roughly roaming my body.  
“You’re so sexy” He growls, attaching his lips to my neck, biting hard, sucking a mark onto my skin. I groaned, snaking my fingers into his hand, gently pulling.  
“Let’s get you out of these clothes baby?” He suggest, looking down at me, smirking. I nodded, my fingers trailing from his hair to the hem on his shirt, I let my hands roam upwards along his stomach, my nails gently leaving light marks. Calum chuckled breathlessly, his eyes closed and his mouth parted. I grinned, knowing the effect I had on him. I loved it…

  
He hands were on my hips, thrusting them into his own hips; we were both breathing heavily, our lips met briefly…  
Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, causing us to both jump. “Fuck” Calum whispered, laying his forehead against mine.  
“Calum!” Michael’s voice echoed through the shower. “We need to go or we won’t make it to the next city in time!” He yelled. Calum sighed.  
“Alright Mike, I’ll meet you at the bus” Calum yelled. “Alright mate, have you seen Y/N?” Michael yells again.  
“Nah, maybe she went to the bus already” Calum smirks, kissing me again. We listen for Michael to leave and then the both of us rush out of the room, Calum grabs his bag and we race to the bus, grinning like idiots.

  
I walk into the bus first, seeing the boys are in the TV area, I smile at them and sit down.  
“Where were you?” They asked, “Exploring” I answered, covering my neck with my hair, just in case they saw the marks Calum left…

  
~#~#~#~

  
That next morning, I left my bunk and walked into the kitchen, Michael was already there eating his breakfast. He grinned when he saw me, jumping off his seat.  
“I’ll make you breakfast cutie” He smiled at me; I was surprised he was awake this early.  
I closed my eyes, still feeling tired, Calum wanted me to stay up and make out with him. It was fun, though there was a lot of talking too, which made me happy. I really wanted to get to know these boys.

  
“Y/N” I heard, suddenly, I opened my eyes seeing Michael in front of me, with a plate of food and a glass of water.  
He kissed my cheek, making me blush and then carried on with his own food. I smiled and started eating; these boys were so nice to me.

  
“Thank you Michael”

  
“You’re very welcome cutie” He smirked, taking a bite of toast. “Would you like to play on the Xbox with me today?” He asked, smiling. Looking so hopeful.  
I smiled and nodded. “Sure, whatever you want Mikey”


	5. “I know what’s going on with you and the boys”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Let’s Be Unpredictable  
> Chapter: “I know what’s going on with you and the boys”  
> Warning: Kissy Michael, Touchy/Kissy Ashton.   
> Author: Me!   
> Words: 1,330.  
> A/N: I really suck at writing. I’m sorry. Enjoy this. I don’t know, I kind of wrote everything I was going to write for this chapter, and then I got bored and changed it a little bit. It’s a little rushed and I’m not entirely happy with it. But yeah, enjoy the Ash and Mikey time. :P

“I have something to admit, Mikey” I say, with a slight grin on my lips, Mikey turned to me, looking curious as he sat on the floor in front of the TV, the controller in his hand.   
“I have no idea how to play this game!” I admitted, Michael had suggested playing Left4Dead, and not knowing what to say, like the awkward person I am, I just nodded, smiling.   
Michael smirked. “That’s okay, come sit here and I’ll teach you” He patted the spot in front of him. I nodded and hesitantly sat in front of him, I could feel Michael’s breath on my shoulder.   
“You can relax you know” Michael said, pulling me into his arms, my back was crushed against his chest, and his head laid on my shoulder, I looked to the corner of my eye, seeing him looking up at me, smiling his arse off.   
“You’re beautiful” He whispered, his cheeks flushing red. I felt my face turn the same colour. These boys were so nice. I wasn’t use to it.   
The boys I’ve been around in my life were normally twats.   
“Why are you boys so nice to me?” I asked, reaching forward to take a controller.  
Michael shrugged. “We’re nice people” He chuckled afterwards and turned the game on. Firstly I watched Michael play, he went around shooting zombies, I think that’s all the game was. I could totally do that, right?   
“Okay, your turn!” Mikey exclaimed, making me hold the controller. His hands gently placed themselves over mine; his hands were huge compared to mine.   
I pressed the start button. And started walking around with my person. “That’s it, walk slowly and keep your eyes open” He said, quietly. I nodded and did as he said.   
I made the person on the screen walk slowly over the cars, and I shot any zombie that came in view. Michael had said that he put it on easy and there weren’t many zombies on easy. But I died, on the first level! A zombie caught me by surprise! I frowned and slumped down onto Michael’s chest, dropping the controller on the floor.  
“I’m no good at this!” I groaned. “You were doing awesomely! How about this time, each time you kill a zombie, you’ll get a reward?” He suggested. I nodded and picked up the controller again.   
“What kind of reward?” I asked, starting the game again.  
“A nice one obviously. You can tell me if you don’t like the rewards” He said, confusing me slightly. What did he mean by this? Guess I’ll find out.   
I stared at the TV, my concentration on full. I saw a zombie and I used the gun to shoot at it. And I killed it!  
As soon as I killed it, I felt Michael’s soft lips on my shoulder. “Well done” He said, I could guess that he was smirking, at the way my breath caught when his lips met my skin.   
I carried on the game, killing the zombies, each time; Michael would kiss along my shoulder, or my neck. And it felt fricking amazing!  
I was near the end of the level, as Michael told me, and I was ready to beat this thing! I was waiting for a helicopter to come and pick my team and I up on the game.   
“Beat this level, and you get a different reward…If you like” Michael breathed deeply into my ear, I shivered and carried on shooting the zombies, until a helicopter found my team, I quickly made my person climb onto it… And the level was over, and the game went to a loading screen for the next level.   
But I didn’t want to play anymore, I turned around and Michael pulled me onto his lap, so my legs were on either side of his thighs.   
We smirked at each other, before our lips met. Instantly felt bad. Michael and I carried on kissing, my hands on his shoulders and his hands on the lower part of my back, pulling me closer to him.   
I enjoyed it… A lot!   
But it felt so wrong, everything with this band. Did they all know about this? I mean, Calum must have told them he got some with me, right? Or Luke could have told the boys about kissing me?  
If they did know, would Michael really be kissing me right now?  
I needed to find out… I’d have to talk to Calum, or maybe Ashton? I don’t know, I was so confused right now.   
Suddenly Michael pulled away, “You’re so hot, kitten” I blushed, and pressed my head to Michael’s shoulder. “Stop it” I giggled.   
“Michael!” A voice called from the other end of the bus.   
Michael sighed and lifted the both of us, causing me to shriek slightly. Michael chuckled and put me on the floor.   
Quickly he pressed his lips to mine.   
“Let’s go see what they want” He grins, after pulling away.   
We both walk through the bus, seeing the 5sos manager.  
“We’ve arrived at the hotel, (Y/N) you shall have your own room, you boys can decide who shares okay?”   
The boys nodded, and I said thank you. We left the bus, not after grabbing a bag. The hotel was amazing. It was huge, and everything was golden!  
“Everyone of to the rooms, boys you have a performance tonight and an interview early tomorrow!”   
I walked to my room, it was amazing. There was a double bed in the middle with silk green duvet and pillows, and a shower! I needed a shower so badly!  
I stripped my clothes and turned on the shower, so it was nice and hot. I climbed in and sighed out deeply. This felt amazing.   
(Y/N)?” I heard suddenly, it sounded like Ashton…  
“I’m in the shower Ash!” I called out, expecting him to leave, but no… Suddenly a figure walked into the room. I covered my body.   
“Ashton, what are you doing?!” I called.  
“Mike, Cal and Luke went to look around, I didn’t feel like, I was wondering maybe we could hang out?” He asked, chuckling “Or I could join you in the shower, I need one”  
“You have your own shower, don’t you?” I smirked.   
“True, but sharing saves water” He winks. “Whatever” I answer, going back to rub the shampoo into my hair.   
Suddenly, I felt too big, strong hands on my hips. “Hey there” Ashton whispered, huskily into my ear.   
“Hi” I said, feeling that guilty feeling again.   
I carried on washing my hair, as Ashton’s hands slowly moved up and down the sides of my body, his hands even grazed over the sides of my boobs.   
When he noticed that I was trying hard not to response to his ‘godly’ hands, his lips met my shoulders, his teeth nipping slightly.   
I held my breath as I felt his fingers drag along my skin, going lower on my body.   
“Ash” I whimper, accidently when his fingers brush much lower than my thigh.   
“I know what’s going on with you and the boys, you know?” He said, my eyes opened, wide.   
“How?” I asked, quietly, Ashton’s lips stayed at my shoulders, kissing.   
“Luke told me you two kissed, and I can guess by the way Calum looks at you… I’ve got to admit, I was a little jealous of them… You truly are beautiful baby girl” Ashton whispered, kissing from my shoulder all the way up to my ear.   
I don’t know how I felt about this…   
“Can we maybe get out of this shower?” I asked, he nodded, turning it off and grabbing two towels.   
One wrapped around my body and the other around his.   
I yawned and crawled into the bed. “Tired?” Ashton asked, I nodded.   
“Night” He said, walking away from me, but I grab his hand. “Sleep with me after the concert? I like cuddles” I say, blushing and closing my eyes.   
“I promise” He said, and kissed my forehead, before leaving…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr! (http://imaginative-fantasies.tumblr.com/) It has a lot more writings! :D I follow back too!   
> And a Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/user/ILove5SOS7  
> And a Twitter, though I don't use it a lot: https://twitter.com/ImaginativeF


	6. “Maybe we could share?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Let’s Be Unpredictable  
> Chapter: “Maybe we could share?”  
> Warning: Swearing, talk of sexual themes.  
> Author: Me!  
> Words: 446  
> A/N: I am soo sorry for how short this chapter is.  But I’m just so busy; I have college and work to deal with, plus other things concerning my health, both mental and physical. So it’s incredibly difficult to write so frequently. But I shall try to write amazing and longer content. All your comments are lovely, and I love you! <3 Thank you and Enjoy. 

Ashton quietly walked into her room, he stripped his jeans off, with a little trouble, and then took his shirt off, and he was so tired.

The performance went amazingly.  
He lifted the duvet and crawled into the bed, curling around (Y/N)’s frame, she sighed and moved into Ashton, snuggling closer.  
Ashton smiled and looked down at her, the curtains were open, meaning the light from the moon shone over her face, and she looked so beautiful.

  
Ashton had spoken to the boys about her, each of the boys had something going on with her, and to be honest he felt a little weird about it.  
But she was so amazing, he couldn’t stop thinking about fucking (Y/N) so hard into the bed, making her scream his name, and then cuddling her as they slept.

  
He wrapped his arms around her and thought about the conversation the boys had, wondering if she would agree.

 

  
_“So you’ve all made out with her?” Ashton asked the three younger boys in the dressing room, all four of them were drenched with sweat, and had huge smiles on their faces._   
_Both Luke and Michael nodded, blushing. And then suddenly they all looked to Calum._   
_“I’ve done more than snogged her lads” He grins, blushing as well. “Have you had sex with her?!” Luke asks, rather loudly. Calum chuckles._   
_“No Lukey, I went down on her, she’s given me a few hand jobs and we made out nearly every time we’re alone together” Calum bragged, feeling extremely proud, seeing at Ashton, Michael and Luke all looked jealous._   
_“Don’t you think it’s a bit unfair that she is doing this… I mean, don’t you feel like you’re using (Y/N)? She’s a nice girl, I don’t want to see her sad” Ashton said, looking to the ground, pushing his glasses further up his nose._   
_“She wouldn’t have done it, though we can talk to her about it” Michael added._   
_“And maybe we could all share her?” Luke said, making the other three boys look at him, mixed emotions covering their faces._   
_“I don’t know mate, which might end badly” Calum said, scratching the back of his neck._   
_In fact all four of the boys thought it was a fucking great idea…_   
_“I don’t want to argue over a girl with you boys though” Ashton says “I also don’t think I can stay away from her, she is a goddess”_   
_Luke, Calum and Michael chuckled at Ashton’s word choice._   
_“So, I suggest, we carry on, seeing what happens, and then talk to her about it and see what she wants, yeah?” Michael suggests._   
_“Alright then” The other three agree smiles on their cute faces._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted: http://imaginative-fantasies.tumblr.com/post/99085474272/lets-be-unpredictable-chapter-6-ill-link-all-the


	7. Not an Update. Sorry! :(

I really hate theses. But currently, my laptop is not working. And mu laptop has all the chapters of this story. So I can't update. I am really sorry. And I'll try to fix my laptop and update soon. :/


	8. Chapter Eight: Wouldn't Have Complained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sorry! My laptop is still not working D: Plus I have college and lots of work. So I'm worry, but this is going to suck. :/ I thought I changed the writing type, tell me if you like it? Or would you rather I go back to normal?

 

 

Calum kept thinking about what the boys and he had spoken about, sharing (Y/N).. That sounded horrible, not the sharing but saying we're going to share. 

It was a few days after that conversation, and they were all back on the bus. Luke and Michael were in a battle of fifa, whilst Ashton was watching them, bored. 

(Y/N) was in the bunks with Calum... 

"So the boys and I had a chat the other day" Calum started, (Y/N) nodded, looking up from Calum's bare chest into those beautiful brown eyes. "Yes?" She said bluntly, thinking it slightly weird that Calum was telling her that him and the boys had a chat. 

"And we all think you're extremely hot" Calum chuckled. "Is that is?" (Y/N) asked, her head cocking to the side. 

Calum's chuckles became much more nervous. "Well no, we all really..." He stopped, his hands gripped tighter onto her hips, pulling her body up, so his lips were close to hers. 

His voice suddenly started sounding more husky. "We all, really" He stopped to kiss her lips, and push (Y/N) on her back. "Really, want to" His lips started kissing along her jaw-line and neck. "fuck you" Calum finally says, his tongue swiping at (Y/N)'s collarbone. 

(Change of pov, sorry! It's (Y/N)'S!!)

Calum's lips kissed and sucked gently on my neck, my breath was becoming heavier and heavier with each second. "Fuck" I curse, the thought of them all fucking me, was so fucking hot.

"Cal" I moaned as his hands dipped into my cute pink panties, his fingers skillfully dipping in and out of me, painfully slow. His thumb suddenly pressed hard on that bundle of nerves that turned me into a whimpering mess. 

"Fuck!" I squealed, "Calum!"

His lips were skill on my neck, surely my neck was covered in marks by now, Calum dragged his lips along my  skin, up to my lips. He swallowed my moans as his fingers sped up to a wonderful pace. 

"Can I fuck you baby?" He asked, so sweetly, against my lips, almost innocently. I nodded, maybe a little too fast. 

"Use your words baby" I could feel the fucking smirk against my lips, his fingers had started moving to a slower pace now, which was a good thing so I could concentrate, but fuck, I needed him to move!

"Calum, fuck me" I whispered, almost inaudibly. "Say please" Calum hissed. That teasing little fucker...

"I opened my eyes, and looked right into his, I kissed his lips once, and tried my very best to look seductive. 

"Calum, can please fuck me?" I asked. Calum laughed breathlessly. "Of course, do you think I'm crazy?"

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on his shoulders, my nails drawing small circles, as his hands were at his jeans, undoing the buttons. I had no chance in getting them off, they were literally painted to his skin. 

But thankfully he got them off, along with his boxers. I tore my panties off, and bra, and smirked up to Calum. 

"Baby you're so hot!" I've noticed he likes to call me baby a lot, his fingers made their way back to my dripping heat, his fingers moving up and down in a lazy motion as he fished through his bunk pockets. 

Finally he found the shiny silver foil, he hand it to me, and let his head fall to my heat, his tongue lapping and sucking at me clit, my body shook very lightly, fuck. His fingers still moved within me at a very fast pace. 

I struggled to open the condom packet, but I did it. 

"Cal"I whispered, tapping his shoulder, he lifted up, his lips coated wet, and shiny. Causing my breath to hitch. I handed Cal the condom, and he slowly pushed it onto his cock, his eyes closing from the contact, I smirked and giggled. He looked so hot like this, his whole body on show for me. 

Once he was done, he looked at me with that goofy grin, and then he crawled over me, his cock now at my entrance.

"Ready baby?" He asked, I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Obviously stupid" I winked at him. 

Suddenly he pushed inside of me, "Fuck" I groaned, Calum grunted and pushed his entire cock inside me, I wonder how? Seriously he is huge, I didn't think it would fit... It did hurt, but only a little bit, so it'd pass over. 

"Cal, move!" I pleaded, and Calum started thrusting, hard and fast. He grunted with every movement, whilst I moaned with every thrust. 

Our lips met again, not moving against each other, yet touching. His hands held my hips, dragging them closer to his hips and then pulling away. 

"Fuck" He cursed against my lips "I'm not gonna last long" He whimpered. 

His thrusts became more and more quick and sloppy. I felt that feeling in my stomach, "Cal, gonna..." I was caught off by Calum's thumb rubbing roughly against my clit. 

"Fuck Cal!" I screamed, my body feeling like it had exploded from the inside, the feeling overwhelmed my entire body, my back arched off the bunk, closer to Calum's body if possible. 

Calum thrust-ed one more time, until he moaned, my name leaving his lips, as he dropped his head onto my shoulder. 

"That was fun" He said breathlessly. I nodded, rubbing my hands up and down his back. He slowly pulled out from me, and lifted himself, pulling the condom off his limp cock, he tied it up and put it in the bag bin he had in his bunk. 

"Do you wanna get some dinner?" He asked, I grinned an nodded. We quickly pulled our clothes on, sharing kisses every so often. 

We left the bunk and opened the door to the living area, where the three other boys were. They turned to look at us grimly. 

"Really?!" Ashton was the first to speak. 

"You fucked with us not even that far away" Michael added 

"Could have at least asked us to join" Luke said, surprising us all. 

We all shared a laugh. "Wouldn't have complained" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fucking terrible. First time I have EVER wrote a sex scene. And it was terrible, but you know practice makes perfect. :')


End file.
